gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Dorotabō
Dorotabō (泥田坊, Mud field monk) are mud yōkai, that dwells in the murky mud of rice paddy fields. They first appeared in the Shonen Magazine story Dorotabō. Appearance The Dorotabō resembles frail humanoid made entirely of mud. Their heads are bald and each only has a single, large eye. In the fourth anime, a child Dorotabō appeared relatively like a small kid. Unlike the other Dorotabō, this child was not frail and had a pair of normal eyes. Personality The Dorotabō are generally docile, slumbering within the waters of rice paddy fields. However they become vengeful once their fields have been either neglected or replaced, single mindedly focus on only getting it back. They are persistent and will not give up until the their fields have been restored, which they will peacefully accept and return to it. The child Dorotabō, on the other hand, is actually rather friendly and playful, having befriended a bold in the local village. They also did not want to attack, being the only Dorotabō who did start rampaging through the village. History Shonen Magazine The Dorotabō are the spirits of dead farmers living in the waters of rice paddy fields. They used to live a docile life, but after their village was bought by the military to build an airbase on the fields, many of the farmers moved to the city, where they got sick and died. Because the farmers who stayed behind to protest could only build a small monument in their memory, their souls turned into evil spirits and grew into Dorotabō from the sludge in the city. They began attacking the airbase and destroying the armies jets, so Kitarō was called in to solve the problem. After a couple of battle, Kitarō learned the story of the Dorotabō from the villagers. The army agreed to build a better monument to the dead farmers and the Dorotabō went back into the mud. Second Anime Dorotabō appear in episode one of the second anime adaptation, Return of the Yōkai. Third Anime Dorotabō appear in episode #28 of the third anime adaptation, Return the Fields!! Yōkai Dorotabō. Fourth Anime Dorotabō appear in episode #22 of the fourth anime adaptation, Uprising! Yōkai Dorotabō. Fifth Anime Dorotabō appears in episode #70 of the fifth anime adaptation, Impossible to Kill!? Dorotabō. Sixth Anime Dorotabō appears in episode #54 of the sixth anime adaptation, Dorotabō, Life and Earth.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 54 Abilities Mud Body: Being made of mud, the Dorotabō is nearly indestructible. It's weakness is heat, which dries it's body, allowing it to be crumbled into dust. However, adding water can revive them. *'Fusion': Within the fourth anime, the Dorotabō are able to fuse into a giant version of themselves. This form still has a single eye but is now very bloated, due to the numerous Dorotabō that compose it. Due to their size, they have tremendous strength to go with it. *'Fission': The Giant Dorotabō are able to separate into smaller Dorotabō. *'Mud Spit': *'Hot Mud Spit': The Dorotabō can also spit scalding hot mud from it's mouth. Energy Beam: Dorotabō is able to shoot a large, blue-colored energy beam from his mouth. He used this against Kitarō during their encounter, but was unsuccessful due to it being blocked by his Chanchanko. Legend Dorotabō are the vengeful spirits of rice field farmers who died and saw their fields neglected after their death. References Navigation pt-br:Dorotabō Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:Former humans Category:Water Yōkai